


A Night with the Emperor

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, back at it with the smutty content, empress au, mostly porn with plot as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: After a day apart, the Emperor craves time with his Empress. The General spends quality time with the Empress when the Emperor can’t be around
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Night with the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy Kylo content and sweet Hux content. Something we all crave

“I have to leave soon, cyare,” Lita mumbled, leaning back against Hux’s chest. The only other person near them on the bridge was Mitaka. He and Armitage had gotten the late shift. Everyone else nearby knew to pay no mind to the general and empress.

“Stay, please.” Hux held her tighter. 

“It’s late. Kylo should be back for me in a little while.”

Hux held back a whine.

Mitaka tried minding his own business, not allowing himself to stare. He couldn’t help it though. Beyond being powerful and a downright  _ gorgeous  _ couple, Lita and Armitage were sweet together. Mitaka saw the looks they exchanged, how Hux’s mood improved when Empress Cetrye was around, the love letters they exchanged. Armitage had a drawer in his desk dedicated to them. The drawer smelled like her perfume, which was also something that often lingered on Hux’s clothes.

“I’ll come back to see you when you’ve finished your shift,” Lita promised, craning her neck to look up at Hux.

“Kylo invited me to stay with you after my shift is done. Since you’ll likely still be asleep when I’m dismissed.” He bent slightly to kiss her cheek. 

Lita’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. She loved when Hux came to stay with them. The only reason he lived in his own quarters was to maintain his reputation. It couldn’t seem like the emperor was playing favorites with him.

Perhaps that’s why it was easier to just let the crew think Lita was having an affair with Hux. 

Mitaka knew, though. He had found out when coming to talk to Hux about something unrelated to work. He had walked into Hux’s office only to see him with Lita. Luckily nothing truly scandalous had been happening when he walked in. They calmly explained the situation after seeing it was just Dopheld. 

Mitaka had promised to keep his mouth shut about it. 

Dopheld  _ did,  _ however, give excellent suggestions on gifts for Hux’s lovers. The letters with Lita had been his idea. And, much like most of the Steadfast’s crew, adored Empress Cetrye. Kylo Ren wasn’t close to being as well liked as his wife was.

“Sir, the Emperor is coming,” Mitaka announced.

Lita turned in Armitage’s arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later, cyar’ika,” she said before kissing his cheek again and nuzzling her face into his. “I love you,” she whispered.

Hux never returned her admissions on the bridge. Only in private did he say it back. Lita didn’t mind. She rarely said it in public, only doing it now since barely anyone was near.

Kylo rounded the corner.

“Goodnight, Empress,” Hux said, bowing and kissing Lita’s hand.

Mitaka followed Hux’s example.

“Empress.”

“Commander, have a good shift. Keep an eye on the General for me,” Lita said, giving Dopheld a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lita gave them both a final nod and joined Kylo.

They rarely spoke about their days in the corridors. Today, though, Lita told Kylo about what she got to watch Hux do.

“He’s let you become more affectionate with him in public from what I saw.”

“Only on late shifts. Or if it’s just Mitaka and our inner circle.”

The inner circle consisted of the emperor and empress, Hux, the Supreme Leader, Phasma and Mitaka. It stayed that way. Not even High Command or the Supreme Council were allowed in.

Kylo waited until they were inside their quarters to take his helmet off and toss it aside.

“Baby, be careful,” Lita warned him when it hit the ground. Kylo turned to Lita.

“I missed you today. Thought about you  _ all  _ day.”

“Oh?”

Kylo bit his lip, replaying his thoughts. He thought about the night before. He had edged and overstimulated Lita until tears ran down her cheeks. The sex had been rough but the aftercare had been soft as Kylo held Lita to his chest and given her endless praise.

“What did you think about?”

“Why don’t I show you?”

Kylo tilted Lita’s head so she would look up at him. He ran his thumb along her lower lip before sliding it past her parted lips. Lita ran her tongue along the leather, thoroughly wetting it as she sucked. Kylo withdrew his thumb from her mouth with a wet popping sound.

“What next, Emperor Ren?”

Kylo hoisted Lita up and over his shoulder, causing her to squeal with excitement. He laid a hard smack to her ass when she wriggled in his arms.

“Behave, sweetheart, I could drop you.”

In the bedroom, he dropped Lita on the center of the bed before crawling on top of her. Kylo grabbed her jaw before leaning down for a rough kiss. Lita bit his lower lip and Kylo pulled away, hand wrapping around her throat.

“Are you gonna fuck me, emperor? Fuck me like you mean it,  _ cyare _ , please.”

“You’ll be lucky if you can walk after.”

Lita bit her lip before reaching up to pull Kylo into another kiss. She began to unfasten his tunic, pushing it down his shoulders and throwing it somewhere.

“I’ll fuck you so hard all you can say is my name,” he growled, pulling away to get undressed. Lita sat up, beginning to slowly undo the fasteners on her dress and pull off her gloves. She was left in just black lace. Another set of lingerie Armitage had gotten her. Kylo felt the fabric, appreciating how  _ soft  _ it was before Lita pushed her breasts out to draw his attention. 

“Patience.”

He felt along the fabric covering her ribs on the bustier, making Lita pout. She looked up at him with the usual pleading eyes, pouty lips and fluttering lashes.

Kylo’s hands slid up, cupping and squeezing Lita’s breasts before beginning to knead them. She moaned in response to his actions, head tipping back before she laid back down completely.

Kylo ran his hands along her sides, feeling every curve before stopping at her hips.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes! Yes, Kylo, please!”

He pulled her panties down and tossed them somewhere, joining the rest of their clothes.

Lita opened her legs more so Kylo could have better access.

“You’re  _ so  _ wet all for me.”

Kylo slid his middle and ring fingers inside, forcing a moan past Lita’s lips. She rolled her hips, seeking  _ more _ . Kylo’s thumb found its way to her clit, rubbing circles there as his fingers pressed forward. 

Lita cried out at the stimulation. She felt herself squeeze around his fingers.

“Gonna come? Be a good girl and come for me, empress.”

Lita’s eyes rolled back.

“Moremore _ more _ , Kylo!”

She could distantly hear his fingers sliding in and out of her but the sensation and her moans drowned it out.

“Oh, yes!  _ Kylo!” _

He withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean and smirking at his lover.

Lita grabbed Kylo’s cock through his underwear.

“Mm… want you to fuck me now.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

Kylo was a  _ tease.  _ He barely pushed his cock inside before giving the smallest and most shallow thrusts.

_ “Kylo!” _

It was whiny, desperate. He pushed all the way inside, making Lita moan with him. He began to thrust, taking long and slow strokes that had Lita’s eyes rolling back and had her panting in between moans. Lita whined quietly and he began to speed up, go  _ harder. _

“You like that? Huh, sweetheart?”

The sound Lita made was close to “uh-huh” but caught between a moan as she repeated it.

Kylo leaned down, sucking dark marks along the tops of her breasts, collarbones and neck.

“Gonna come,” he gritted out, his thrusts growing slightly erratic.

He hit that same spot on a particularly hard thrust, nearly making Lita scream, nails from one hand clawing down his back.

“Mm, oh,  _ Kylo!” _

“That’s it, there’s my good girl. You gonna come on my cock?”

“Yesyesyes!”

Lita’s eyes rolled back and she arched up against Kylo’s chest. He didn’t last much longer, giving a few more thrusts before starting to come inside her but pulling out and coming on her thighs.

“Fuck,” they both breathed out after Kylo rolled onto his back.

“Was that good?” he asked, stroking Lita’s hair.

“Mmm yes.”

Lita left the bed shortly to get herself cleaned up and returned in a silky black bodysuit.

She climbed back into bed beside Kylo and cuddled up to him, exchanging a few kisses and “I love you” before they went to sleep. 

Kylo was already awake when Hux keyed in the access code to their quarters. Lita was still passed out in bed. 

“You’re up early,” Hux observed, giving Kylo a kiss. Kylo had woken up thinking about his lovers. He pressed more kisses down Hux’s jaw and neck, moving his uniform slightly. 

“I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader. Then others with parts of high command.”

“When will you need the empress?”

“At about 1400 hours. We’re meeting an ambassador. How was your shift?”

“Uneventful. I’m exhausted.”

“Get some sleep. I have to go now.”

Hux headed into the bedroom where Lita was, indeed, still asleep. Hux stripped down to his undershirt and underwear before climbing into bed behind Lita.

“Kylo?” Her voice was rough when she first woke up. Rough but still sweet. Hux wrapped his arms around Lita and she pushed herself back against him. 

“No, darling, it’s me. Go back to sleep.” 

Lita hummed, drifting back off.

Hux saw the marks on her neck and breasts. He traced one along her collarbone.

“ _ Cyare _ , get some sleep.”

“I love you, my darling,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you, too.”

Lita rolled to lie on her back and Hux shifted down the bed, laying his head on her chest.

After a few hours, they were both awake again.

“I’ve missed you,” he explained, pressing a kiss to one of the bruises on her neck. He moved on to the next, then another and so on. 

“I was right here,  _ cyare.” _

“During my shift, love.”

Lita hummed quietly.

“I’m all yours until Kylo needs me later. We can do  _ whatever  _ you’d like.”

“Whatever I’d like?”

“Yes, General. Anything.” Lita reached up, stroking his cheek with her right hand.

“Well, in that case…” Armitage leaned down, pressing his lips to Lita’s, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She’d have to wear something with a very high neckline to her meeting with the ambassador. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m attached to this AU now and have more planned. Including a oneshot of how Hux and Lita met


End file.
